ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Many Adventures of Ratchet and Clank: A Netflix Original Series
The series takes place after the events of the "Ratchet and Clank" Movie and Season 1 would be released in May 5, 2016, Season 2 would be released in September 13, 2016, Season 3 would be released in March 1, 2017, Season 4 would be released in August 21, 2017, Season 5 would be released in January 4, 2018, Season 6 would be released in June 19, 2018, Season 7 would be released in November 15, 2018, Season 8 would be released in April 6, 2019, Season 9 would be released in July 24, 2019, Season 10 would be released in December 13, 2019, Season 11 would be released in March 27, 2020, Season 12 would be released in August 8, 2020, Season 13 would be released in December 1, 2020, Season 14 would be released in May 14, 2021, Season 15 would be released in October 6, 2021, Season 16 would be released in February 16, 2022, Season 17 would be released in July 21, 2022, Season 18 would be released in November 28, 2022, Season 19 would be released in April 7, 2023, and Season 20 or known as the "final Season" would be released in September 9, 2023. SEASON 1: ' Episode 1: The Story Continues Staring: James Arnold Taylor, David Kaye, Jim Ward, Bella Thorne, Vincent Tong, Rosario Dawson, Melissa McCarthy, Robin Williams, Gary Oldman, and Dwayne Johnson Also Staring: John Goodman, Kevin Hart, T.J Miller, Will Arnett, Billy Dee Williams, Zoe Salanda, Whoopi Goldberg, Patrick Warburton, Armin Shimerman, Rowan Atkinson, Brad Garrett, Brad Swaile, Scott Menville, Alec Baldwin, Kiefer Sutherland, Jack McBrayer, Greg Ellis, Seth MacFarlane, and Martin Lawrence CREW: Casting by: Ned Lott and Lana Carson Storyboard Artist: Trey Parker Executive Song Producer: Andy Anders Music Supervision: Jingle Punks Music Additional Music: Jingle Punks Music Composed: Evan Wise and Henry Jackman Supervising Sound Editing: Nelson Ferreira and J.R Fountain Edited by: Braden Oberson Production Design by: James Wood Wilson Animation Director: Ian Blum Director of Photography: Anthony Di Ninno Associate Producers: Mark D. Chen, Jason Huang, T.J Fixman, Ryan Schneider, and Greg Phillips Executive Producers: Richard Rionda, Del Castro, Delna Bhesania, Bryant Pike, Slava Vladimirov, Jared Underwood, Dan Reardon, Sung Ming, Jeremy Fan, Alan Elkin, Jason Cleveland, Brian Cleveland, Edward Noeltner, Connie Booth, Riley Russell, Jayson Thiessen, Xinyu Bian, Vincent Ye, Jin Na, and David Sheldon Head of Layout: Michael Hefferon Based of the Video Games by Insomniac Games Story by: Kevin Munroe and Michelle Raimo Kouyate p.g.a Written by: Kevin Munroe, David X. Cohen, and Danny Smith Produced by: Des McAnuff Co-produced by: David Wohl and Brad Foxhoven Co-directed by: Chris Miller Directed by: Arthur Qwak Episode 2: Ranger Perfection Staring: James Arnold Taylor, David Kaye, Jim Ward, Bella Thorne, Vincent Tong, Rosario Dawson, Melissa McCarthy, Robin Williams, Gary Oldman, and Dwayne Johnson Also Staring: John Goodman, Kevin Hart, T.J Miller, Will Arnett, Billy Dee Williams, Zoe Salanda, Jack Black, Trey Parker, George Lopez, Jonathan Banks, Kevin Michael Richardson, Travis Willingham, Armin Shimerman, Rowan Atkinson, Brad Garrett, Margot Robbie, Kiefer Sutherland, Brad Swaile, Scott Menville, and Alec Baldwin CREW: Casting by: Ned Lott and Lana Carson Storyboard Artist: Trey Parker Executive Song Producer: Andy Anders Music Supervision: Jingle Punks Music Additional music: Jingle Punks Supervising Sound Editing: Nelson Ferreira and J.R Fountain Edited by: Braden Oberson Production Design by: James Wood Wilson Animation Director: Ian Blum Director of Photography: Anthony Di Ninno Associate Producers: Mark D. Chen, Jason Huang, T.J Fixman, Ryan Schneider, and Greg Phillips Executive Producers: Richard Rionda, Del Castro, Delna Bhesania, Bryant Pike, Slava Vladimirov, Jared Underwood, Dan Reardon, Sung Ming, Jeremy Fan, Alan Elkin, Jason Cleveland, Brian Cleveland, Edward Noelter, Connie Booth, Riley Russell, Jayson Thiessen, Xinyu Bian, Vincent Ye, Jin Na, and David Sheldon Head of Layout: Michael Hefferon Based of the Video Games by Insomniac Games Story by: Kevin Munroe and Michelle Raimo Kouyate p.g.a Written by: Kevin Munroe, David X. Cohen, and Richard Appel Produced by: Des McAnuff Co-produced by: David Wohl and Brad Foxhoven Co-directed by: Chris Miller Directed by: Arthur Qwak Episode 3: No Weapons Allowed Starring: James Arnold Taylor, David Kaye, Jim Ward, Bella Thorne, Vincent Tong, Rosario Dawson, Melissa McCarthy, Robin Williams, Gary Oldman, and Dwayne Johnson Also Starring: John Goodman, Kevin Hart, T.J Miller, Will Arnett, Billy Dee Williams, Zoe Salanda, Jorge Garcia, Ice Cube, Brad Garrett, Margot Robbie, Brad Swaile, Scott Menville, Kiefer Sutherland, and Alec Baldwin Casting by: Ned Lott and Lana Carson Storyboard Artist: Trey Parker Executive Song Producer: Andy Anders Music Supervision: Jingle Punks Music Additional Music by: Jingle Punks Music Composed by: Evan Wise and Henry Jackman Supervising Sound Editing Nelson Ferreira and J.R Fountain Edited by: Braden Oberson Production Design by: James Wood Wilson Animation Director: Ian Blum Director of Photography: Anthony Di Ninno Associate Producers: Mark D. Chen, Jason Huang, T.J Fixman, Ryan Schneider, and Greg Phillips Executive Producers: Richard Rionda, Del Castro, Delna Bhesania, Bryant Pike, Slava Vladimirov, Jared Underwood, Dan Reardon, Sung Ming, Jeremy Fan, Alan Elkin, Jason Cleveland, Brian Cleveland, Edward Noelter, Connie Booth, Riley Russell, Jayson Thiessen, Xinyu Bian, Vincent Ye, Jin Na, and David Sheldon Head of Layout: Michael Hefferon Based of the the Video Games by Insomniac Games Story by: Michelle Raimo Kouyate p.g.a Written by: Kevin Munroe, David X. Cohen, and Walt Dorhn Produced by: Des McAnuff Co-produced by: David Wohl and Brad Foxhoven Co-directed by: Chris Miller Directed by: Arthur Qwak Episode 4: Race To The Brains Episode 5: Zurgo's Revenge Episode 6: Partying Hard Episode 7: In Need Of Help Episode 8: Rock Til Death Episode 9: Light Outs, Darkness On Episode 10: Grim's Temper Episode 11: The Prog Twins Episode 12: A Mess In Aleero City Episode 13: Fears Or No Fears Episode 14: Assault At The President Episode 15: Victor Strikes Back Episode 16: Techno-mite conspiracy Episode 17: Ratchet Deadlocked Episode 18: Zed's Biggest Blow Episode 19: The Clone Wars Episode 20: Galactic Rangers Beyond '''SEASON 2: ' Episode 1: A New Enemy, A Old Past Episode 2: Trouble in Bogon Episode 3: Train Chase Episode 4: Megacorp's Mission Episode 5: Tundra Madness Episode 6: Everything Burns Episode 7: Thugs 4 Less Episode 8: Wormhole Escape Episode 9: Jak's Arrival Episode 10: Electric Risks Episode 11: K.L.U.N.K Episode 12: Singing Is Love, Fighting Is Awesome Episode 13: Vacation Time Episode 14: Ratchet VS The Law Episode 15: Living From The Dead Episode 16: Television Mind Trip Episode 17: Nefarious's Biggest Fan Episode 18: Simple Powers Episode 19: Machines Collapse Episode 20: Tachyon Arrives 'SEASON 3: ' Episode 1: Polaris Discovery Episode 2: The Power Of Gelatonium Episode 3: A Bad Hair Day Episode 4: Secrets Of The Lombaxes Episode 5: A Big Fight's Coming Episode 6: Pirate Scurvy Episode 7: Home Sweet Home Episode 8: Trouble In Solana Episode 9: Revenge Of The Iron Fist Episode 10: The Mutant Protopet Episode 11: Three Galaxies And Back Episode 12: Asteroid Storm Episode 13: Trials Of The Lombaxe Episode 14: Down The Drain Episode 15: Ratchet's Quest In Zootopia Part 1 Episode 16: Ratchet's Quest In Zootopia Part 2 Episode 17: Ratchet's Quest In Zootopia Part 3 Episode 18: Ratchet's Quest In Zootopia Part 4 Episode 19: Craziness Ahead Episode 20: Race Against Time 'SEASON 4: ' Episode 1: The Great Clock Part 1 Episode 2: The Great Clock Part 2 Episode 3: The Great Clock Part 3 Episode 4: The Great Clock Part 4 Episode 5: Role Model Style Episode 6: Helga's Opera Episode 7: Moneytopia Episode 8: Big Al's Shop Madness Episode 9: Go To The Doctor Or Else Episode 10: Cheese Is Bad For You Episode 11: Religious Paths Episode 12: The Monsters Within Episode 13: A Burning Heart Episode 14: Pollyx Industries Episode 15: Now That's Shocking Episode 16: A Nefarious Affair Episode 17: Elaris Quits Episode 18: Vendra's Secret Episode 19: An Old Friend Episode 20: Tachyon's Third Step 'SEASON 5: ' Episode 1: Once Awake Then Your Lost Episode 2: A Big Trail Episode 3: Secret Lives Episode 4: Switched Identities Episode 5: Q Force Activate Episode 6: The Clock's Broken Once More Episode 7: You Sly Raccoon Episode 8: Robbery Across Town Episode 9: The New President Episode 10: Lets Go Back In Time Episode 11: Agorian Scum Episode 12: Dance For Your Life Episode 13: Anger Mismanagement Class Episode 14: Pie That Crushes Your Very Soul Episode 15: Boys Night, Girls Night Episode 16: Brutal Show Episode 17: Skidd's New Radio Station Episode 18: Something's Up With Brax Episode 19: Azimuth Returns Episode 20: Mr. Eye 'SEASON 6: ' Episode 1: Escape From The Netherverse Episode 2: Tachyon's Gift Episode 3: Clanks's Trip To Robo-con Episode 4: Crazy Train Episode 5: Time To Slow Episode 6: Ratchet's Expiration Date Episode 7: A Man Named Dr. Hax Episode 8: Get Your Tickets Here Episode 9: Secret Agent Clank Episode 10: Game Night Episode 11: Quark's New Roommate Episode 12: Wonders Of The Moons Episode 13: Fall Of Tachyon's Cragmite Release Episode 14: Cora And Quark's Cavern Problem Episode 15: Master Of Disguises And Robbery Episode 16: A Mission to Hoolefar Island Episode 17: Radiation In Space Episode 18: Galactic Rangers Most Wanted Episode 19: Bombs Away Episode 20: Clank's Unknown History 'SEASON 7: ' Episode 1: A Very Special Tiny Robot Episode 2: The Meridian City Parade Episode 3: Something Not To Laugh About Episode 4: The Motion Of The Potion Episode 5: That's To Much Soda Episode 6: A Techno-mite Spy Episode 7: Inside Ratchet's Mind Episode 8: The Search For Quark's Parents Episode 9: Cronk And Zephyr's Honor Badges Are Missing Episode 10: House Remodel Time Episode 11: Bionic Tharpod Episode 12: Nefarious's Bad Time Trip Episode 13: A Long Gold Rush Episode 14: Victor's Plan Of Organic Extinction Episode 15: That's Not Clank Episode 16: The Groovitron Party Episode 17: A Bonked Up Tale Episode 18: Quark's Cake Of Destiny Episode 19: Ratchet And Nefarious Worked Together Episode 20: A Day Without Technology 'SEASON 8: ' Episode 1: Life Of The Fongoids Episode 2: Terror From Above Episode 3: The Lost Treasure Of The Ancient Zoni Episode 4: Slag Got His Attention Episode 5: You Eat Too Much Episode 6: Tachyon Gotten Help From The Unknown Episode 7: Ground Cover Episode 8: Just A Women's Touch Episode 9: Vorselon's Failure Episode 10: Now That's A Super Mutation Episode 11: Quark's Chance Of Redemption Episode 12: Illegal Fireworks Episode 13: Skid's Big Truth Or Vorselon's Small False Episode 14: Scared Maggots Episode 15: Rangers Big Chores Episode 16: OMG, A Golden Blindfold Episode 17: The Ringing Bells Inside My Ears Episode 18: Talwyn's Zordoom Prison Escape Episode 19: Max Apogee's Pirate Runaway Episode 20: A Prince Collusos Needs Emperor Tachyon '''SEASON 9: Episode 1: Collusos's approval Episode 2: Victor's Mind Corruption Episode 3: Clank's Movie Problems Episode 4: The Rise Of Ephemeris Episode 5: Escape From Planet Magnus Episode 6: That's His Name "Spyro" Episode 7: A Creative Ranger Episode 8: Traffic Stopper Episode 9: Brax Goes Back To School Episode 10: Plumber's Duties Episode 11: A Universe Of Games Episode 12: The Crazy Carnival Of Doom Episode 13: We May Be Old, But We're Still The Best Episode 14: Frumpus Croid, Nevo Binklemeyer, And Mr. Dinkles Gone Episode 15: Sepiad Hunger Issues Episode 16: The Bigger They Are, The Smaller I Feel Episode 17: Terawatt's Shard Infestation Episode 18: Spog 2.0 Episode 19: A Wigwump's Barrow Episode 20: Phonica Scientist Of Tomorrow SEASON 10: ' Episode 1: Collusos Makes Process Episode 2: Fast Law Breakers Episode 3: Chuckles And Hax Episode 4: The Galactic Ranger Survival Video Episode 5: Spook Central Episode 6: Victor's Tactics And Clank's Victories Episode 7: The Under World Part 1 Episode 8: The Under World Part 2 Episode 9: The Under World Part 3 Episode 10: The Under World Part 4 Episode 11: Asteroid Swap Episode 12: Welcome To The Korgan Refinery Episode 13: The Hidden City Of Balkai Episode 14: The GrummelNet Plasma Harvester Episode 15: Meet The Hunter Episode 16: Hypnotized Drones Episode 17: The Return Of Clunk Episode 18: Grungoth Wonderland Episode 19: The Trap Episode 20: Azimuth To The Rescue '''SEASON 11: ' Episode 1: Azimuth Not Amused Episode 2: The Power Of Art Episode 3: A Wrench In Gears Episode 4: Sarathos's Leviathan Habitation Episode 5: Let's Spice Things Up Episode 6: That's Not My Style Episode 7: Chuckle's Cheating Problem Episode 8: Harmless Shenanigans Episode 9: Virus Control Episode 10: Going Mobile Episode 11: I'm Going In Circles Episode 12: Secret Agent Clank Vs The Script Episode 13: The Huge Rides Episode 14: Get Going, Fatso Episode 15: A Villain's Day Off Episode 16: An Army Of Ratchets Episode 17: Size Matters Episode 18: The Hunt For The Death Fist Episode 19: Goodbye To Slag Episode 20: The Path Of Destruction 'SEASON 12: ' Episode 1: Return Of Slag And Darkwater Episode 2: Darkwater's Curse Episode 3: Quest For Booty Episode 4: Slag's Revenge Episode 5: The Location Of Orvus Episode 6: Maxmallium Zane's Visit Episode 7: The Prototype Dimensionator Episode 8: The Arrest Of Vendra Prog Episode 9: Survival Of The Fittest Episode 10: All Chained Up Episode 11: The Scientist And His Monster Episode 12: Jewel Escapee Episode 13: Two Halves And A Whole Episode 14: Disruption Episode 15: The Galactic Weather Grid Episode 16: Nothing Beats Gravity Episode 17: Visitor Issues Episode 18: The Five Stages Of Cronk And Zephyr Episode 19: A New Future Episode 20: Vrak's Family Lies Ahead 'SEASON 13: ' Episode 1: Six Months Later Episode 2: Much To Do About Saxxies Episode 3: The Universal Salute Episode 4: Ship Heist Episode 5: Back In Tip Top Shape Episode 6: It's So Slimy Episode 7: The Big Circus Of Terror Episode 8: The Beast Inside Episode 9: Update Day Episode 10: Traveling Across The Universe Episode 11: That's Horrible Water Episode 12: Stuck Together Episode 13: Inside The Computer Episode 14: I'm Elder No More Episode 15: The Polaris Defense Force Fails Episode 16: Victor And Clank, Side By Side Episode 17: The Techno-mites Defeated Episode 18: Finding Emperor Otto Episode 19: Mind Of A Monkey Episode 20: The Valkyries Return '''SEASON 14: Episode 1: I'm Bad Episode 2: That's Some Good Cake Episode 3: Get A Pet Episode 4: Welcome To The Dark Side Episode 5: Firefighter Quark Episode 6: The Galaxies Are Falling Episode 7: "Crash" Landing Episode 8: Your Sick, Man Episode 9: Bad Surveillance Episode 10: Memory Central Episode 11: It's Not Unusual Episode 12: Where's Dr. Nefarious Episode 13: Channel Chasers Episode 14: Sabotage Episode 15: Zurgo Sucks Episode 16: Entire Team Is Babies Episode 17: Arrival At Ephemeris's Core Episode 18: Return Of The Loki Episode 19: Friends Together Episode 20: The Messenger SEASON 15: ' Episode 1: The Message Has Been Delivered Episode 2: Nature Sucks Episode 3: Return Of The Monster Episode 4: GrummelNet's Cheap Episode 5: Out In The Sun Too Long Episode 6: Robot Crush Episode 7: Your On Top Of The Food Chain Episode 8: The Worst TV Show Ever Episode 9: Mind Zombies Episode 10: Valkyries Down Episode 11: Chicken Lover Episode 12: The Agorains No More Episode 13: Dreadzone Shut Down Episode 14: Zurgo Brought To Justice Episode 15: Bonus Ducks Episode 16: Everybody Do The Conga Episode 17: The Big Idea Episode 18: The Aura Box Episode 19: Shadow Thief Episode 20: A Nightmare In Aleero City '''SEASON 16: ' Episode 1: Nebulox Raid Episode 2: The Haunted Sector Episode 3: Of The Bridge Episode 4: Follow The Rules Episode 5: Can't Touch This Episode 6: Weapon Change Episode 7: I Can't Walk Episode 8: Everyone's Blind Episode 9: A Big Cloud Episode 10: Quark's Fast Food Problem Episode 11: Prototype Complete Episode 12: The Universe Fights Back Episode 13: Amteris Zogg Part 1 Episode 14: Amteris Zogg Part 2 Episode 15: Amteris Zogg Part 3 Episode 16: Amteris Zogg Part 4 Episode 17: Detrus's Fall Episode 18: The End Of Collusos Episode 19: The Great Armada War Episode 20: The Death Of Emperor Mavro 'SEASON 17: ' Episode 1: Celebration Time Episode 2: The Prog Twins Strike Episode 3: Obsidian Truth Episode 4: The General's Past Episode 5: Under The Meero Orphanage Episode 6: Max Apogee Tells The Truth Episode 7: Solana Takes Extreme Actions Episode 8: Bogon's Biggest War Episode 9: Problems In Polaris Episode 10: The Death Of Captain Quark Episode 11: Ratchet Avenges Quark Episode 12: The Galactic Ranger's Whirlpool Mayhem Episode 13: Phyronix's Rebel Army Episode 14: The Stupid Cheater Episode 15: Chuckles Is Not Afraid Episode 16: IRIS Explains Everything Episode 17: The Original Dimensionator Finally Arrives Episode 18: Vendra's Protector Episode 19: Surinox Shard Retrieval Episode 20: The End Of The Nethers 'SEASON 18: ' Episode 1: The Cragmites Return Episode 2: Clank's Missing Episode 3: Zoni Makes Ratchet Stronger Episode 4: Back Together Episode 5: Meridian City Attacked Episode 6: Megatropolis Is Not Safe Episode 7: Aleero City In Grave Danger Episode 8: A Tribute To Captain Quark Episode 9: Vorselon's A Head Again Episode 10: Azimuth's Revenge Episode 11: Dreadzone Is Very Happy Episode 12: Lombaxe History Episode 13: Time Is Running Out Episode 14: The Big Bang Episode 15: Light VS Darkness Episode 16: The Huge Tornado Episode 17: Time For The End Episode 18: Sasha's Insanity Episode 19: Protecting Planet Fastoon Episode 20: Goodbye Emperor Tachyon 'SEASON 19: ' Episode 1: The Ultimate Zurgo Than Before Episode 2: Gravoids Released Episode 3: The Power Is Unstable Episode 4: Boxing Challenge Episode 5: Stinking Grungarians Episode 6: Cluster Shot Episode 7: The Right Nefarious Episode 8: The Gold Bolts Episode 9: The Eye Of The Tiger Episode 10: Summon The Plague Episode 11: The Ultimate Power Episode 12: The Elite Grungarians Episode 13: Stealthy As A Ninja Episode 14: Emperor Zurgo Episode 15: That's A Big Weapon Episode 16: Discovery Of An Old Allie Episode 17: Quark's Afraid Of The Battle Episode 18: End Of The Road Episode 19: Quark Returns Episode 20: Zurgo No More 'SEASON 20: ' Episode 1: Nefarious's Biobliterator Episode 2: Fear Of The Machine Episode 3: Ranger Victory Episode 4: Victor Goes Bye-Bye Episode 5: Spog's A Big Helper Episode 6: Nefarious's Portal Ray Episode 7: Going Heavy Episode 8: Rip You A New One Episode 9: Old Nefarious, New Nefarious Episode 10: Q-Force Unite Episode 11: Lombaxe Power Episode 12: Space Cadets Episode 13: Picture Day Episode 14: The Evil Milkshake Episode 15: Dr. Nefarious (100), Galactic Rangers (0) Episode 16: Treasure Hunt Episode 17: The First, Then The Second Episode 18: Good Nefarious Returns Episode 19: The Saxxy Awards Episode 20: The End '''CAST FOR THE SHOW: The show would be featuring "Ratchet" (James Arnold Taylor - Johnny Test), "Clank" (David Kaye - Up), "Captain Quark" (Jim Ward - Wall-E), "Cora" (Bella Thorne - Shake It Up) "Elaris" (Rosario Dawson - Sin City) "Brax" (Vincent Tong - Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu), "Helga" (Melissa McCarthy - 2016's Ghostbusters), "Cronk" (Robin Williams - Jumanji), "Zephyr" (Gary Oldman - The Dark Knight), "General Azimuth" (Dwayne Johnson - Journey To The Mysterious Island). It also going to have "President Phyronix" (Billy Dee Williams - Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back), "Sasha" (Zoe Saldana - Star Trek Beyond), "Grimroth" and "Sharpfin" (John Goodman - Monsters Inc.), "Zed" (Kevin Hart - Central Intelligence), and "Gadgettron Dealer" (Alec Baldwin - Bettlejuice). It will also have "Talwyn Apogee " (Selena Gomez - Hotel Transylvania), "Emperor Tachyon" and "Cubert" (Seth MacFarlane - American Dad), "Lord Vorselon" and "Jet-Vac" (Greg Ellis - Skylanders Academy), "Weapon Grummel" (Russell Brand - Trolls), "Armor Grummel" (Danny Jacobs - All Hail King Julian), "Max Apogee" (Jim Cummings - The Princess And The Frog), and "Kaden" and Dr. Nevo Binklemeyer" (Bryan Cranston - Godzilla). It will also have "Dr. Nefarious" (Armin Shimerman - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine), "Lawrence" (Rowan Atkinson - Mr. Bean), "Neftin Prog" (Brad Garrett - Everybody Loves Raymond), "Venda Prog" (Margot Robbie - Suicide Squad), "Stuart Zurgo, "Brain Scientist", and " Kaos" (Richard Steven Horvitz - Invader Zim), and "Grungarious" (Albert Brooks - Finding Nemo). It will also have "Dr. Croid" (Rob Corddry - Escape From Planet Earth), "Mr. Dinkles" (Christopher Corey Smith - Lego Batman The Movie: DC Super Heroes), "Mr. Eye" (Djimon Hounsou - Furious 7), "Captain Slag" (John DiMaggio - Madagascar), and "Rusty Pete" (Aziz Ansari - Epic). It will also have "The Plumber" and "Master Eon" (Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse), "Mozart" (Julian Smith - Smash Cuts), "Wilson", "Jarvis", and "Orvus" (Billy West - Ren and Stimpy), "C one" (Daniel Middleton - The Diamond Minecart), "Skidd McMarx" (T.J Miller - Big Hero 6), "Don Wonderstar" (Will Arnett - Nut Job), "Agorian Announcer 1", "Merc", and "Quark's Bouncer" (Kevin Michael Richardson - The Cleveland Show), and "Agorian Announcer 2" (Chad James - Death Battle). It will also have "Cassiopeia" and "Golden Queen" (Susan Sarandon - Rick And Morty), "Carina" and "Carmelita Fox" (Grey DeLise - Sanjay And Graig), "Libra" (Crispin Glover - Back To The Future), "Thug Leader" (Clancy Brown - Spongebob Squarepants), "Gleeman Vox" (Jack Black - Goosebumps) "Ace Hardlight" (Trey Parker - Despicable Me 3), "B-2 Brawler" (George Lopez - Rio), "Chainblade" and "Eruptor" (Jonathan Banks - Breaking Bad), "Smuggler" (Chris Hardwick - Back At The Barnyard), and "Smuggler's Bird" (Zach GalIfianakis - The LEGO Batman Movie). It will also have "Emperor Marvo" (Roger Craig Smith - Sonic Boom), "Prince Collusos" and "Nick Wilde" (Jason Bateman - Horrible Bosses), "Prince Detrus" (Matthew Mercer - Iron Man: Rise of Technovore) "Commander Biolaicus" and "Pollyx" (Troy Baker - Batman: Assault On Arkham), "Vernon" and "Head-Commander Treshallis" (Nika Futterman - Boxtrolls), "K.L.U.N.K" (Benedict Cumberbatch - Dr. Strange), "Artemis Zogg" (James Woods - Hercules), "Commando" (Kiefer Sutherland - The Wild), and "Big Al" (Jack McBrayer - Smurfs: The Lost Village). It will also have "The Unknown Thief" (Tim Curry - Home Alone 2), "Angela Cross" (Kimberly Brooks - Teen Titans Go!), "Emperor Otto" (Will Forte - Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2), "Luna" (Yeardley Smith - The Simpsons), "Loki Master" (Keith Ferguson - Wander Over Yonder), "IRIS" (Tress Macneille - Animaniacs), "Maximillian Zane" (Ice Cube - The Book Of Life), and "Hoximillian Zane" (Nicki Minaj - Contentinental Drift). It will also have "Sprocket" (Ron Funches - The Adventures Of Puss In Boots), "Captain Angstrom Darkwater" (Hugh Grant - The Pirates: Band Of Misfits), "Director" (Wally Wingert - Batman: Return Of Colin Caped Crusaders), "Maximilian" (Jason Sudeikis - The Angry Birds Movie), "Shellshock" and "Mr. Klink" (Maurice LaMarche - Futurama), "Reactor" and "Shiv Helix" (Fred Tatasciore - Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness), "Eviscerator" (Mike Henry - Family Guy), "Mr. Fizzwidget" (Kevin Conroy - Batman: The Animated Series), and "Chef Croun Von Boiler" and "Chief Zaun" (John De Lancie - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic). It will also have "Dr. Hax" (John Noble - Fringe), "Chuckles The Cheat" (David Cross - Megamind), "Victor Von Ion" (Sylvester Stallone - Rocky), "Susie" (Claire Corlett - Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks), "Tharpod Elder" (Woody Allen - Antz), "Dallas Wannamaker" (Brian Dobson - Sausage Party), "Juanita Alvaro" (Tabitha St. Germain - Pac-Man and the ghostly adventures), "President's Advisor" (Cuba Gooding Jr. - Home On The Range), and "Slim Cognito" (Jimmy Fallon - The Tonight Show With Jimmy Fallon). It will also have "Commander Spog" (Corey Burton - Aladdin), "Steward" and "Female Infobot" (Tara Strong - Fairly Oddparents), "Felton Razz" and "Flynn" (Patrick Warburton - The Emperor's New Groove), "Mayor Buckwash" (Ken Jeong - Turbo), "Tourbot" and "Green" (Travis Willingham - Avengers Assemble), "Commander Argos" (Terry Crews - The Expandables 2), and "Biobliterator" and "Edwina" (Kristen Schaal - Bob's Burgers), It will also have "Mastermind" (Kirk Thornton - Power Rangers Turbo), "Skrunch" (Dana Snyder - Aqua Teen Hunger Force), "Guardian" (David X. Cohen - Futurama: Bender's Big Score), "Sigmund" (Andrew Cownden - mulligans), "Aphelion" (Glenn Close - Hoodwinked), "Bob" (Peter New - Scooby Doo 2: Monsters), "Clank's Mother" (Whoopi Goldberg - The Lion King), "Vork Garblak" (James Urbaniak - The Venture Bros.), "Captain Starshield" (Nick Swardson - Hell and Back), "Robot Scrap Merchant" (Marc Graue - The LEGO Story), and "Darla Gratch" (Nicole Oliver - Equestria Girls: Friendship Games). It will also have "Gadgettron CEO" (Jeff Bennett - Planet Sheen), "Ultra Mech Scientist" (Michael Gough - The Emperor's New School), "New Mystic Age" (Dave Franco - The LEGO Ninjago Movie), "Ortax the Merciless" (Diedrich Bader - Monsters vs Aliens TV Series), "Mac Mckeroy" and "Pecker" (Greg Proops - The Nightmare Before Christmas), "Eugene" (Jacob Hopkins - The Amazing World of Gumball), "Lucy" (Charlyne Yi - We Bare Bares), "Deserter", "Miner", and "Kid Nova" (Jonah Hill - 22 Jump Street), "Hydro Girl" (Cameron Diaz - Shrek), "Ollie" (Brad Swaile - Black Lagoon), "Willis" (Scott Menville - Teen Titans Go!), "Freddy Srucer" (Robert Englund - A Nightmare on Elm Street), "Dancebot" (Carey Means - The Brak Show), "Expector" (Jorge Garcia - Lost), "Rocker" (Matt Dillon - The Outsiders), "Exterminator" (Johnny Hardwick - King of the Hill), and "Chief Alpheus" (Dave Willis - Steven Universe). Finally, it will have "Judy" and "Tessa" (Ginnefer Goodwin - Once Apon a Time), "Bogo" and "Red Demoman" (Idris Elba - The Jungle Book), "Clawhauser" (Nate Torrence - Star vs the Forces of Evil), "Bellwether" and "Ms. Pauling" (Jenny Slate - The Secret Life of Pets), "Mayor Lionheart" and "Baron Praxis" (J.K Simmons - Rock Dog), "Duke Weaselton" (Alan Tudyk - Wreck It Ralph), "Finnick" (Tommy 'Tiny' Lister - The Fifth Element), "Jak" (Mike Erwin - Hulk), "Daxter" (Max Casella - Dinosaur), "Torn" (Steve Buscemi - Monster House), "Ashelin" ( Lauren Tom - Friends), "Sig" (Michael Strahan - Ice Age: Collusion Course), "Krew" (Sir Patrick Stewart - The Emoji Movie), "Erol" (Denis Leary - The Sandlot), "Sly Cooper" (Mark Walhberg - Ted), "Bentley" (Matt Olsen - The Rambler), "Murray" (Chris Murphy - Pizza Wars: the Movie), "Sir Raleigh" (Keegan Michael-Key - The Angry Birds Movie), "Muggshot" (Mr. T - Rocky 3), "MZ Ruby" (Jane Lynch - Escape from Planet Earth), "Panda King" (Jackie Chan - The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature), "Clockwork" (Christopher Walken - Pulp Fiction), "Blockwork" (Michael Peña - My Little Pony: The Movie), "Spyro" (Justin Long - Alpha and Omega), "Cynder" (Felicia Day - Adventure Time), "Stealth Elf" (Ashley Tisdale - High School Musical), "Gill Grunt" (Adam Sandler - Pixels), "Trigger Happy" (Kevin James - Paul Blart: Mall Cop), "Pop Fizz" (Bobcat Goldthwait - Hercules),"Sparx" ( David Spade - Tommy Boy), "Hugo" (Josh Gad - Frozen), "Cali" (Jennifer Lopez - Home), "Mags" (Maya Rudolph - The Nut Job), "Buzz" (Peter Dinklage - Game of Thrones), "Glumshanks" (Norm MacDonald - Mike Tyson Mysteries), "Wolfgang" (James Hatfield - Billions), "Dr. Krankcase" (Nick Kroll - Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie), "Dreamcatcher" (Parker Posey - Spring Breakdown), "Pain-Yata" (Antonio Banderas - Puss in Boots), "Chef Pepperjack" (Conrad Vernon - Sausage Party), "Chompy Mage" (Bill Hader - Power Rangers), "Gulper" (Tracy Morgan - Fist Fight), "Nightshade" (Chris Pratt - Guardians of the Galaxy), "Luminous" (Hannibal Buress - Spiderman: Homecoming), "Crash Bandicoot" (Simon Pegg - Shaun of the Dead), "Aka Aka" (Greg Eagles - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), "Coco Bandicoot" Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius), "Crunch Bandicoot" (Eddie Murphy - Daddy Day Care), "Dr. Neo Cortex" (Lex Lang - Dragon Ball), "Dr. N Gin" (Will Ferrell - Get Hard), "Dr. Nitrus Brio" (Nicholas Cage - The Croods), "Papu Papu" (Jeff Garlin - Wall-E), "Ripper" (Mark Hamill - Star Wars: The Force Awakens), "Koala King" (Danny DeVito - The Lorax), "Pinstripe Potoroo" (Jess Harnell - Transformers: The Last Knight), "Fake Crash" (Jemaine Clemant - Moana), "Uka Uka" (Carl Weathers - Predator), "Red Heavy" (Gary Schwartz - Quest for Fire), "Red Medic" (Jim Carrey - Horton Hears a Who), "Red Scout" (Nathan Vetterlein - The Stranded), "Red Soldier" (Rick May - The Chocolate War), "Red Ninja" (Henry Hayashi - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3), "Red Pyro" (Seth Rogen - Monsters vs Aliens), "Red Ninja" (Noel Fisher - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), "Red Engineer" (Grant Goodeve - Eight is Enough), "Red Sniper" (John Patrick Lowrie - The Maury Island Incident), "Red Spy" (Dennis Bateman - Men of Honor), "Red Conduit" (Arnold Schwarzenegger - Terminator), "Redmond Mann" (Paul Giamatti - Turbo), "Blu Scout" (Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool), "Blu Soldier" (Steve Carell - Despicable Me), "Blu Ninja" (Ryan Potter - Supah Ninjas), "Blu Pyro" (Cedric the Entertainer - Ice Age), "Blu Mutant" (Mike Myers - Cat in the Hat), "Blu Engineer" (Dan Aykroyd - Ghostbusters), "Blu Heavy" (Vin Diesel - Fast and Furious), "Blu Demoman" (Samuel L. Jackson - The Hitman's Bodyguard), "Blu Medic" (Stephen Colbert - Late Night Show with Stephen Colbert), "Blu Sniper" (Andy Serkis - War for the Planet of the Apes), "Blu Spy" (George Cloony - Money Monster), "Blu Conduit" (John Cena - Ferdinand), "Blutarch Mann" (Danny McBride - This is the End), "Administrator" (Roseanne Barr - Home on the Range), "The Devil" (John Malkovic - Penguins of Madagascar), "Saxton Hale", " Hades", and "Rappy" (Jasim M. Awwad - Captain Wonder), and "The Narrator" (Martin Lawrence - Open Season). The Main Theme Song is called "Live It Up" by Owl City and Shakira ft. Timbaland. The show will be created by Kevin Munroe and developed by T.J Fixman and Chris Miller. The show will be distributed by Sony Pictures Television and Gramercy Pictures and its production companies are CHNK China Television, DHX Media, Insomniac Blizzard Studios, Sony Pictures Animations, PlayStation Television, Blockade Entertainment, and Rainmaker Entertainment.